Marry With A Stranger
by Claire Estheim
Summary: Married because their parents will, how can they get use to their new life? and how can they kept their marriage from all people aroun them? mainly AXC
1. Chapter 1

Marry With A Stranger

**A/N : Hello Everyone!! This is the first time I write a fic so I'm sorry if it's not too good. I write this because I madly in love with pairing ASUCAGA. For me they were the best pairing I ever saw, though I favor cagalli more than athrun (because he made me angry in GSD). Well maybe he's handsome but he is an idiot in GSD. Now I will cut off my blabbing, off with the chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD, it belongs to Sunrise. If I own it athrun and Cagalli will live happily with many kids after war. **

"talking"

'thought'

**emphasized**

_flashback or in phone_

expression

Chapter 1: The Surprising News

"WHAT!! YO-YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS FATHER, I'M JUST BARELY EIGHTEENTH!!" Shouted a blonde girl to a middle aged man in front of her.

"I know it's hard for you to accept this Cagalli" said the middle aged man

"Of course it is. How can you decided before ask my opinion!? " Cagalli raised her voice.

"I have not yet decided. That is why I'm called you here."

"MY ANSWER IS NO!!" Cagalli flinched after hear the sound of her voice. This the first time she shouted very loudly to her father because she is very respect her father. For her, Uzumi Nara Attha was the best father she ever had even though they often not agreed on some things.

"Cagalli, I'm sorry I understand if this matter surprised you greatly…" the old man sigh, he knew very well that her daughter will give this reaction. He too didn't want to accept the term that had given but he don't have other choice either.

"I'm very know that you can't accept this matter but it can't be help. We have to consider every one else in ORB cooperation, if you don't accept, many worker will lose their job and they can't lived their families, you didn't want it, did you?" Uzumi watched when his daughter considered his words.

Cagalli's heart sank when she think over it. She knew that her family's Corp had a problem now and in the brink of bankrupt if they can't solve that problem. She knew that she can't be selfish for this once because what ever her decision is, it will either save her family Corp or crushed it. And she definitely doesn't want it, because there are too many consequence if she choose to be selfish.

"I- I understand it, but why marriage!?" the girl pleaded to his father sadly.

"Because _they _said if we want their help, I must give my daughter in marriage to their son. Even I myself, really surprise when they told me the terms."

"I see.." she whispered sadly, "Well, with whom will I get marriage to?"

She perfectly know with this choice her life will completely changed. Her once free life will changed and she might even didn't have any freedom left after her marry the man he didn't know. The faceless man who had steal her freedom. She understand that she shouldn't blame him because he might be in the same situation as her. But still, she can't help felt angry for his family who decided a despicable decision of their child. She sighed, she should know that as a daughter of Attha family it's not strange to get an arrange marriage.

She learns that even her father marry her mother because an arrange marriage. Fortunately, they can learn to love each other eventually. But she wonder, whether she will be as lucky as them.

"-lli. Cagalli !" her father's called snapped her out from her train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, what is it father?"

"'sigh' you should pay more attention when someone talking to you"

"I'm sorry, father. So who is this guy that will marry me?"

"His name is Athrun Zala."

Athrun Zala. Cagalli seldom involved herself with her family's Corp because she still want to taste the sweet freedom of hers before she gave her life to dedicated to her Corp so she just know little about business's world. But the name of Zala wasn't a stranger for her. Zala Corp. was the biggest Corp in Aprilius city as ORB was the biggest Corp in Onogoro city. The family itself had a long history in the business's world and many people respect them. She heard that the owner, Patrick Zala was a very strict and cold hearted man, he famous for being cunning to accomplish his goal.

Cagalli didn't know much about them but she heard many rumors about Athrun Zala. She frowned, how can she learn to love a man she didn't even know? And she couldn't rely on rumor too much. Well, rumor can be deceiving, right?

After she talked about the details before her marriage, she get out from her father chamber and close the door quietly and leaned her body against the door.

'sighedI really have to rest now. I'm very tired for all this unexpected event that just happened.'

Ring..ring...RING…

Miriallia was reading fashion magazine when suddenly her phone ringing. She take the phone and see the caller on the screen.

"Hey Cags! What's up?"

"_Milly, I haveaveryveryurgentmattertodiscuss.Sotellotherstotheusual place, kay?" cagalli talked too fast because her panic state._

"Whoa, relax Cags. I can't hear you clearly." Miriallia wonder what's going on with her friend that made her this rushed.

"_exhaled Milly, I have a matter, a serious matter to discuss. So will you tell the other to gather in the usual place, ok?"_

"Uh-huh, will do. Anyway, what's this matter about?"

"_I will tell you later. Bye!"_

"HEY! Cags, wait!"

Milly look at the screen and saw that cagalli had hang up on her. 'Hmmm, what the matter with her? I never heard her like that. Oh well, Cagalli will tell me later.'

Then Miriallia called Stellar and Fllay to told them what Cagalli said. Then she changed her clothes and rushed off to met her friends in their usual place for gathering.

Café Folstaire

Cagalli was waiting for her friends to come, she take a place as usual if they hang out in this café. While waiting she wonder how she explain all the situation to her friend. Actually, before she called Miriallia, she intended to solve her problem herself but she met a dead end. She thought how her girl friend's reaction later. Sighed, she didn't have an option other than accept the terms.

She was thought hard that she didn't realize that someone was already sat across her.

"CAGALLI!!" A girl with red hair called her and she seems pissed off.

Cagalli startled "H-huh? Oh hi Fllay, when did you arrived"

"Welcome back to earth Cagalli, I have been called you **six **time already, geez." She said with annoyed where-have-you-been look.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize it. Where is Milly and Luna? Didn't you come here together with them." She looked around as she realized that only Fllay in front of her.

"Milly in toilet, nature called. And Luna, I guess she still in her way here. So why did you called us here?"

"I'd rather talked about it after Milly and Stellar arrive if you don't mind." She said weakly.

"Okay." She didn't press on the discussion after saw a tired look in Cagalli face. Even though she curious, but she knew when to stop. Like Miriallia, she too wondering what Cagalli want to discuss after heard it from Milly.

After a while, they chatted casually to changed the topic. During their chat, Milly came over to their table. When she sat, she realized that something bothering Cagalli, she want to ask but hold her self. She guessed it was what she wants to talked. She actually worried after they end their discussion on the phone before. They ordered dessert and drinks to wait Stellar to come.

**15 minutes later**

Cagalli was looking out of the windows when she saw Lunamaria running towards the café. Milly and Fllay saw her too as she came in and walked towards them and take a seat.

pantpant" Sorry guys, I'm late because the traffic jam." Luna wiped her forehead with her hanky.

"No prob, now you're all here. I want to tell something." Said Cagalli nervously.

Cagalli inhaled a deep breath and looked at the exchange of curious glance between her friends.

"I'm really sorry guys, I know that we had planned that we will go to Hawaii for vacation this summer but it's look like I can't"

"Huh? Why so sudden Cagalli?" ask Luna.

"I thought we have talked about it right? And I don't see any problem." Said Milly.

"Actually, there **is** a problem. I'm getting married." Said Cagalli.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Fllay's eyes widened, Lunamaria stopped in track to drink from her glass and Miriallia just stared ahead blankly.

"WHAT!!" The three of them shouted together.

"Oh my, are you serious, Cags?" ask Miriallia and Cagalli just nodded her head.

"Oh wow, but how can it happened?" ask Fllay.

Cagalli then explained the situation to them.

"Well, that's the situation. I too very shocked when my father told me". Cagalli sighed when she remember her discussion with her father.

"OMG!! Cags, Congratulations!! I never thought you will the first person that get married in our group!" Fllay said enthusiastically.

"Fllay!! That's not the problem!" Miriallia scolded her "Cagalli, who's the guy?"

"He is Athrun Zala." Cagalli sighed.

"Athrun Zala? You mean the only son of Patrick Zala, the owner of Zala Corp? Wow you're very lucky indeed." Fllay said with a dreamy eyes.

"But Cagalli how about-—" Luna looked down sadly as she couldn't finished her sentences.

They become silent as a sad aura brooding in the air around them.

"Please, don't talk about it…" Cagalli said weakly to her

After a long silence between them, Miri decided to change the topic.

"When the ceremony will be hold?"

"The ceremony will be hold after we graduated from school. For now our wedding will hide from public, so we will go to a judge that had been prepared from Zala's family that had swore for secrecy and get the married license."

"Then how about your school?" ask Miri worriedly

"Yeah Cags, you can't just leave your education hanging" added Luna

"…"

"Don't tell me that you will quit from school. I heard that the main branch of Zala Corp is in Aprilius City." Blurted Fllay with wide eyes.

"No, of course not. Father won't let it anyway, I think I will finished my education here, then after I graduated I will move to aprilius city." Cagalli said the last part sadly because she didn't want to parted with her friends.

Suddenly Flay stood and said with determined look on her face " Okay then, Let's have fun until we spent while we still can!!"

"Yeah that's right!! Let's have some fun! I will call Shinn, Auel and Rey to join us" Said Lunamaria as she took her phone from her pocket jeans.

Cagalli wanted to decline the offer, and was about to tell them when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turn to her side to see Mirilalia's determined look.

"You must go with us, I won't take no as an answer, understand? You can take this as a bachelorette party, kay! And I will called Tolle too." Miri said sternly

Cagalli just sighed defeated and smiled gratefully to have friends like them. After that she heard Fllay called them and walked over to the cashier and pay the bill.

After that they met up with Shinn, Rey and Tolle at the central garden. Shinn said that Auel would join them later. They went to arcade, strolling down the city, sigh seeing in the mall. Cagalli had so much fun with them, laughing at every joke and argued with Shinn sometimes. Overall, it's very wonderful day for her after the unexpected news announced. When the night fell they decided to go to the nightclub. 'Can I still have this so much fun after I married?' Cagalli thought on their walked.

Stinger Club

Cagalli was drinking and about to order another shot when suddenly Shinn approached her. Fllay was flirting with a man she met there, and Miriallia, Tolle, Lunamaria and Rey were dancing on the dance floor.

"So what's up?" Shinn asked her as he took a place beside Cagalli.

"What's up what?" Cagallli tilted her head slightly.

"Well, Luna told me that you had a problem so we're here to cheer you up. So what's wrong?"

'Ah yes, I told Luna, Miri and Fllay not to tell anyone else about my wedding.' Cagalli thought and realized that Shinn was waiting her answers. She considered whether she tell Shinn or not and decided to kept it a secret for now because she didn't want to make a scene.

"Nothing's wrong, just felling down after being reminded of something, well you know…" Cagalli trailed off as she gazed sadly at the air.

"Oh… sorry didn't meant to reminded you about _it_" said Shinn guiltily as he fidget on his seat.

Cagalli knew he referred about something else that didn't related with her problem know but didn't bother to justified it for it partially true.

"Nah.. Never mind, I'm okay now." Cagalli said tiredly.

Shinn parted her mouth to said something but decided not to. Suddenly Fllay dragged Shinn and Cagalli to the dance floor. Cagalli declined the offer but Fllay insisted so Cagalli didn't have a choice but to come along.

As Cagalli danced many memories rushed back to her head, her memories about _someone_, on laughing moment, their argument, they playful teasing, all of it. She felt tears began to welled up on her tears. She closed her eyes and shook her head furiously to strip her mind away from it.

She danced and danced and thought to herself ' so this is good bye…' and she whispered something to no one particular and a silent tears rolled down to her cheek as she drowned herself to the music.

Unknown to her a pair of eyes watching over her from distant at the bar despite the loud music drowned himself with alcohol. But never taking off his eyes from a blonde girl who cried while dancing on the dance floor.

And it just the beginning…

* * *

N/A : How was it?! Does it good? Bad? Lame? Weird? Bearable? This is the first fic I ever write so I'm very nervous about the result. Please give me your opinion or review please. If I got a good response I will tried to update it as soon as possible. Thanks for ever reading my fic. Ja ne

_cagalliyulaattha4ever_


	2. Chapter 2

Marry With A Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD if I own it I will be a rich girl LOL

**Author Notes: This it the chapter two, I hope you like it. And maybe I haven't mentioned it in the first chapter but this is Semi AU fic. The universe still C.E but there is no natural and coordinator race. Athrun and Cagalli are just plain human with no superior genes. I'm sorry for the late update, I've been busy because school's work.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Play Begin

'So this is the apartment, huh?' Cagalli wondering as she stepped in front of the door to the said apartment after her chauffer left her. She then walk in and took the elevator as her mind wandering to a few days ago. The day after her bachelorette party with her friends on the club to be exact.

**Flashback**

"_UGH... #!#!" Cagalli cursed as she got hang over because she drunk from last night. Last night she collapse after drunk 20 glass of martini. ' Damn, I shouldn't drink that much! Oh SHIT!!'_

_Her wondering mind halted to stop when she heard a knocking on her bedroom's door. She looked to her side to find her clock and saw that it's already 11:30. Granted, it's Saturday so she didn't skipped the school, or she would get an earful for it from her father and Mana, her nanny._

"_Come in.. ugh…" Cagalli grunted because her headache._

_Slowly the door opened and revealed her maid. "Good morning Miss Cagalli." She said politely_

"_What is it?"_

"_Master has called you to his study room immediately, Miss."_

"_Alright, tell him I will go there in twenty minutes. You may go." She smiled to the maid._

"_Please excuse me, Miss Cagalli." She bowed politely and turn to went out of the room._

'_What is Father wanted now?' Cagalli wondering in her mind 'Oh well, I better get there fast.'_

_Cagalli get up from her bed and hastily take a bath and change into more decent clothes. And she went to her father's study room._

_She knocked at the door and came in when she heard her father ask her to. She saw that her father sat on her armchair and saw a brown folder on the tables._

"_What is it now father? If it's about marriage I rather not talking about it now." Cagalli has a glint of sadness on her eyes and Uzumi saw this. He just sighed and gazed sadly at his daughter._

"_Unfortunately yes, it's about your marriage. But I want you sit down first." Uzumi gestured his hands to the chair opposite him._

_Cagalli sighed defeatedly and complied her father request. As Cagalli sit down Uzumi open the brown folder on the table and took out the contains on the table. When Cagalli saw it, her eyes widened and she couldn't move her finger. She was too stunned, but eventually she took the sheet with shaking hands._

"_W—What the meaning of this?" She asked her father with a shocked written on her face._

"_As you can see it's a marriage license (_**A/N: **I don't know what's it called LOL)_. Patrick's son already signed them so it's left you to signed it and it'll officially legal on a week."_

"_Why it has to be so soon?" said Cagalli as her hold on the sheet tightened._

"_It's they request, I tried to postponed it but they insisted. I'm sorry." Uzumi said ruefully._

"_I- I understand. But, do I need to move to Aprillius City?" Cagalli inquired dispassionately._

"_No, you don't need to left your school or this town but you have to move into an apartment in district 5 (A/N : I just made this up). Apparently he enrolled into Aegis academy, it's near from your school, Archangel high school." Uzumi explained._

_Cagalli sighed in relief, at least she didn't have to moved or quitted from her school. Although the part that she have to move to someone else's mansion didn't look appealing to her._

_Just as she stood and walked toward the door she heard her father said, "I'm sorry if it come to this, Cagalli. Forgive me for not being able a good father to you."_

**End Flashback**

After that she came back to her room and cried silently to her sleep. Cagalli came back from her reverie by the elevator's sound and brought her suitcase with her

* * *

In a room, lying a man with blue haired and emerald eyes and he was in sour mood. 'I can't believe father can talked me into this.' He cursed loudly in annoyance, when he recalled the event few days ago

**Flashback**

_Athrun entered the room and saw that his parents already there and sat on the sofa. They told him to took a seat with calm look. The blue haired boy saw a sheet on the table._

"_What is it that you wanted to tell me, Father?" Ask Athrun._

"_Athrun, Do you know Cagalli Yula Atha?"_

"_She is the daughter of the owner of ORB Corp, if I recalled." Athrun said as he wondering why his father asked him about it._

"_I know maybe this is so sudden, but I hope you can accept it" Lenore said with calm look even though there is tint of nervous on her tone._

"_Mother, what is it all about?" Ask the blue haired boy worriedly to his mother._

_Lenore and Patrick exchange look to decided who would tell the news to their only son. Lenore took a deep breath and said plainly "You're getting married Athrun dear."_

"…"

"…"

_Athrun's face became blank. He was too stunned and couldn't registered what his parents was saying as if they talked with alien language. _

_After the realization dawned on him, a horror look plastered on his face as his mind scream like banshee 'WHAT THE HECK!!'_

"_Mother, is this some kind of joke?" Atrhun asked nervously "Are you two pull a prank on me for April's fool?"_

"_No, Athrun this isn't a joke and April's fool already passed. I understand if you can't believe it because it's so sudden. But we have our reason."_

_After hearing that, his anger flared up even though he still show a reserved look_

"_But I'm still eighteen, maybe law permitted it _(**A/N**: in Japan a girl permitted to married on sixteen years old and a boy on eighteen years old)_ but still it's unusual thing to be married on eighteen_

"_Athrun, son, please do it for your mother. She just want to see you married with a good girl before she take the operation." Patrick pleaded him._

_Athrun didn't have a heart to reject their request when he heard that. His mother, Lenore Zala had a weak body and often got sick. Recently, the doctor who had been treat her told their that she suffered cancer and Lenore had to take an operation quickly. But because her weak body the chance for her to live was little._

**End Flashback**

Become a good son that couldn't failed his mother (**A/N: **I personally think he is mother complex) he was he agreed to their request half-heartedly. 'AAARGH!! I can't believe I wasted my life in the age of eighteen to be a married man.'

Just when he stood up, he hears someone ring the doorbell. He lazily walked out from room. 'Who's come I wonder, Kira maybe? Naah, he told me he went to a date with a girl.' If it sales man I will slam the door hard in front of his eyes as he dragged him self lazily into the front door. When He opened the door he saw a beautiful blond girl with a stunned look on her face. But it's look like she getting her composure backs and fidgeted on her feet.

"Can I help you, miss?"

"Hi, umm.. I'm Cagalli" said the blond girl nervously.

--

**A/N: how was it? Does it good? Does it bad? Worse than previous chapter? Or average? I read this chapter over and over again because my twin sister said this chapter was kinda weird so I tried to fix it. I will try to update fast.**

**Thx for all who review my fic, I didn't expect I'd get a review because I kinda think that my story are lame. I really really thank you all.**

**Ilovehersey, PinkPrincess511, pooni, Hades.Throne.Heiress, cagallirockz, AsuCaga01, kiralulu, adikanime7.**

**I know i've made a mistake with my grammar and spelling beacuse English isn't my mother language. i will do the best to fix it.**

* * *

_cgalliyulaattha4ever_


	3. Chapter 3: Shocked, shocked?

Marry With A Stranger

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own GS/ GSD. It belong to Sunrise**

**A/N: I'm sorry for my late update, i will have exams so i've been busy these day. So the update of this story maybe in hiatus for this month. i'm really sorry i will do my best to update sooner after my exams. And I thank you for all people that had review for me. Thank you very much V. one more thing i realized that i made a mistake on the first cahpter, i forget to change stellar's name into Lunamaria. **

Chapter 3: Shocked, Shocked!?

_Previous Chapter_

* * *

"_Can I help you miss?"_

"_Hi, umm I'm Cagalli." Said the blond girl nervously._

* * *

**Cagalli's POV**

Cagalli now stood in front of Athrun apartment's door. She braced herself and pressed the doorbell and waited nervously. Well, who wouldn't nervous to saw someone whom you will spend the rest of your life with.

Ughh… what if he's out and no one in here. No, it's impossible he should know that I would come here by his parent isn't he?

I can't stop fidgeting, well this will be the first time I see his face. How does he look like I wonder? From what I hear, he really handsome and gorgeous. I don't care if he doesn't handsome at all, I just hope at least he's not a boring or annoying guy. But no matter how gorgeous or kind he is, I don't think he can rep-… Don't Cagalli!! Don't ever think about it again okay? You sooo already gotten over it, remember?

When Cagalli still contemplating with her thoughts, someone just open the door showed the blue haired hunk topless. Her initial reaction was blushed hard. That wasn't until she saw the boy's face she froze…

**End POV Cagalli**

Atrhun stand there staring at the beautiful blonde in front of his door. He heard her said that her name was Cagalli 'Cagalli? Now where did I hear that name? That's sounds familiar…' Athrun's eyes widened at the recognition, the blond girl- the beautiful blond is his…

'What the- what is she doing here? ' Athrun thought

"You're Athrun Zala?" ask the girl carefully.

"Yes." Athrun nodded curtly

Athrun stared at the blond girl, and saw that Cagalli was stand nervously in front of him. He was mesmerized of her golden amber that have warmth on her depth but he also saw a sadness, he wondering why but dismissed it. She has a beautiful face with aura spirit around her. He saw that her luggage beside her and wandering what was that for.

Long silence engulfs around them as Athrun still drowning in his thought and didn't realize that the blond girl in front of him looked intently to him. Cagalli studied his faces, his high cheekbones, exquisite and most striking emerald eyes she ever saw, his straight thin mouth. He was one head taller than her she noted, she could smelled the fragrance of his shampoo. 'He really l--..' Cagalli get a gripped of yourself, she scolded herself.

Thinking that the blue haired boy wouldn't get out from his thought, Cagalli talked loudly and didn't masked her annoyed "Excuse me, how longer you will let me stand here, mister?" How rude, she thought.

Athrun startled by Cagalli's loud voice "Oh, I'm sorry." He step back aside to let Cagalli in. He then brought her luggage and led her to the living room and asked her to sit on the couch as he went to the kitchen to got some drinks

'Hn.. He's very tidy for a guy at his age. Heh, not bad at least I don't have to live in dirty and stink house.' Cagalli noted as she looked around the room. But Cagali reminded herself that maybe he hired a maid to kept the house tidy and clean. "Your house is really neat. None of my boyfriends kept their room this tidy--" Even me she added inward as she remember her room back then. "Did you clean it yourself or did you hired a maid?" she asked as she saw Athrun came back with two cups in his hands. Their hands accidentally touched each other and they quickly recoiled with two spots pink on their cheeks.

"Sorry." "I'm sorry" they said unison and gained another blushed on their cheeks.

He coughed uncomfortably "You have a boyfriend?" he tried to make a conversation.

"Opss, I mean friends that is a boy." She explained.

"Oh, I see. Yeah, I cleaned it myself I don't like a stranger played around with my personal things _especially the female ones_." He muttered the last part to himself and shuddered just the mere thought of his crazy fans girl.

"Excuse me?" Cagalli asked him.

"Nothing, I just remembered something."

"Oh…"

An awkward silence around them made them felt uncomfort. Each of them tried to think something for conversation. They both blushed and looked away when their eyes made a contact.

'Ugh!! What was this weird atmosphere? And why did I blush when I looked his eyes. I have to say something! I can't stand this anymore!!' Cagalli thought.

'Oh My God!! What's wrong with me? This situation really weird, well, this is my first time chatted with a girl I'm barely know, and it just the two of us. I have to thinking something to say.' Atrhun thought.

"Umm…" "Miss Attha--" again, they said in unison. This time they didn't blushed instead Cagalli giggled and Atrhun chuckled.

"You first. And please call me Cagalli, it's weird when someone call me with my surname. It's made me feel uncomfortable.

" Then you can call me Athrun. No, you first."

"No, you first." She said stubbornly.

Athrun saw that Cagalli won't budge and decided to complied "Okay then, I just want to know why you were here? Judge from your luggage it's looked like you wanted to moved to somewhere, did you?"

"Yes, I thought you already know." She raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Really? You move in this apartment? Which floor were you in?"

Cagalli eyes widened " You mean you really don't know?"

"uhh – huhh.. I mean, don't know what? Is there something that I have to know?" he asked nervously.

"Is this some kind of joke? Because this not funny." She said irritatedly.

"No I really don't know what were you talking about."

"Are you sure?" Cagalli looked at him doubtedly. 'There is no way his parents didn't told him something that important.'

"Hell yes!" he getting annoyed.

"I moved in with you." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Athrun looked blankly to Cagalli.

"I said I moved in **with you.**"

Athrun's bulged and it looked like they will get out form his eyes socket. He can't believe it, there's no way it would happened. He tried to convince himself this was some kind of dream and he wanted to get out from this crazy dream as soon as possible.

"Hey, you alright?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun focused himself to Cagalli once again "Oh sorry. I'm just.. It's.. It's hard to believe."

"Didn't your parents tell you?"

Athrun remember that after he signed the license his parents explained something to him but he didn't quite remember about what. Actually he didn't hear them well after the surprising news told to him.

"I don't know, maybe they did. I just didn't remember." He grinned sheepishly.

"I see."

They both silent once again because they didn't know how to continued the conversation with each other. Cagalli fidgeted on the couch and suddenly remember something after saw her luggage beside the couch.

"Oh right. Where is the room I can use as my room? I want to pack my suitcase." Said Cagalli, startled Athrun little for talking suddenly.

"Umm… You ca—" Athrun didn't finish his sentences because he and Cagalli heard the door being opened.

"Yo, Athrun!! I'm home." Said the voice from outside.

Athrun froze. He really forgot about that little detail. Actually, he lives with his friend, because his friend didn't have money to buy an apartment.

He began to panic 'Oh SHIT! SHIT!! What should I do? What should I do?! I can't let him saw her!! I'm really in the DEEP SHIT!!'

"Who is it Athrun?" asked Cagalli. Athrun suddenly stood and took her hand with one of his hand when the other took her luggage. "What the—Hey!!" Cagalli tried to free her hand but Athrun tighten his hold and ignored her protest. He dragged her to what it looks like his room and pushed her to the bathroom and locked the door from the outside.

"Hey!! What are you thinking? Locked me up like this!!" Cagalli shouted at him.

Athrun cringed at the loud sound and fear struck him that maybe Dearka heard her. "I'm so sorry, Cagalli. But I hope you can wait here for now. I will explain it to you later. Please be quite." Athrun pleaded at her.

Cagalli gritted her teeth in fury for being locked up like that. But considered the pleaded tone of Athrun and decided to complied.

'What's wrong with this guy?? But who was the person earlier? I'm sure it's not a girl from the voice. But he looked like a boy that caught cheating on his girlfriend. IS he didn't want me to meet his friend? But why?'

Cagalli remember the comical panic look on Athrun's face. She began putting two and two together and cringed at the conclusion and made a disgusting look on her face. ' He's not a gay, is he? I don't wanna think about it. Hhh.. such a waste, he is handsome actually.' Cagalli shuddered at her thought.

Cagalli decided to look around his bathroom while waiting. The bathroom was not too big but sufficient enough to move around freely. The walls were sky blue in color, and have a wave decoration on the bottom. Cagali noticed that there is a cloth that stuck out from the waste bin beside the sink. She opened the bin and put the cloth inside properly but colored rapidly when she realized what it was.

'Boxer? Uggh… get your mind on the gutter Cagalli!! Geezz, it's not like you know what it was.' She scolded herself.

* * *

**In the same time**

Athrun got out from his room and came to the living room and his friend sat on the couch and watch the TV. "Hey, Dearka? Why so early? What's with your blind date?" asked Athrun

Dearka sighed "It went well before Yzak just have to ruined it. Dearka said disappointedly " Well, you know how is he look like, right."

Athrun chuckled "It's your fault to dragged him that way. What is he doing this time?"

"I was enjoying my time with a girl and suddenly he shouted to me that he will go home. Later I know that the girl who chatted with him told him that he look like a old man and insult him by calling him **Yak**." Dearkka burst out laughing with Athrun after he finished his story.

He laughed "No wonder then. The girl stepped on the mine bomb." Athrun remarked.

"Anyway, What is that sound I heard before I got in? Does anyone come here?"

"Huh?! What sound? I didn't hear anything" Said Athrun calmly even though he was panic in the inside.

"Really? Well, maybe it just my imagination. Oh well I better take a shower. Later!" Dearka stood out and turn off the TV when he saw Athrun went to the kitchen.

* * *

Dearka went to the bathroom on his room and began to undress himself. He chuckled a little when he remembered the accident on his blind date. He got interested with a girl there but disappointedly Yzak ruined his chance to get to know better about that girl. He remember her name, it was Miri, that what her friends called her. He grinned, he had a felling that he would meet that girl again.

Dearka turn on the shower to wash his body. He groped around his bath shelf (**A/N: **I don't know what it's called but it a shelf to stored your bath property like shampoo and soap.) to search for the shampoo. He found it and press it but nothing came out. He tried again and earned same result.

'Damn!! The bottle was empty. I guess I just lend Athrun's" Dearka thought.

Dearka get out from his room to the hall and shouted "Athrun!! I borrow your shampoo, okay!!"

After a shouted 'yes' from Athrun, Dearka went to Athrun's room and tried to open the door but no success. He search for the key and found it on the Athrun's desk.

'Click' can heard after the door being opened.

* * *

Athrun was in the kitchen eating some snack when he heard Dearkka shouted "Athrun!! I borrow your shampoo, Okay!"

"Yeah" Athrun shouted.

He continued to eat while leaning on the kitchen counter. 'I felt like I'm forgetting something. What is it?' hmm… His thought broke by a high-pitched scream from his room.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Athrun fell on the ground with chibi style. One word crossed his mind. 'OH SHIT!!' or maybe it's two words.

* * *

**How was it?? tell me your opinion, does it better from the previous one or worse? anyway R&R&R**

_cagalliyulaattha4ever_


	4. Chapter 4: Introduction

Marry With A Stranger

**Disclaimer : I don't own GS/GSD if i own it the red head slut won't exist in the ****first**** place!! And i refuse to write her name!!**

**A/N: Yaaaaay!! My Final exam finally end!! I just have to wait for the result. BTW i'm sorry for the late update. Gomenasai 0!! From now i'll do my best to update sooner in the upcoming vacation!! Ja ne!**

**For all of you who wondering what is Kira and Cagalli relationship. well, in this Fic they're not siblings. **

_Previous Chapter :_

_Athrun was eating some snack when he heard Dearka shouted "Athrun!! I borrow your shampoo, okay??"_

"_Yeah!!" Athrun shouted._

_He continued to eat while leaning on the kitchen counter. '_I felt like I'm forgetting something. What is it? Hmmm...' _his thought broke by a high-pitched scream from his room._

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"_

_Athrun fell on the ground with chibi style. One word crossed his mind. '_OH SHIT!!_' or maybe it's two words._

_

* * *

_'OMG!! I totally forgot about it!! Damn!! But what made her scream like that, i wonder??' Athrun hastily got up on his feet and bolted to his room to saw what happend after he took one last cookies. What he saw made his eyes bulged out, there in front of his eyes, his so-called wife experienced her nightmare with a horror look on her face. Well, who wouldn't? if you saw a naked-butt man you didn't even know with his (cencored) showed with your own two eyes.

Cagalli blushed madly and shouted on the top of her lungs "GET OUT!! GET OUT FROM HERE YOU PERVERT!!" she threw everything on her reach to the blonde guy.

"HE- HEY, wait a minute!! Ow!! Aw, ow ouch!! STOP IT" shouted Dearka to golden haired girl when she attempted to threw a chair. Saw this, Athrun immidiately prevent her. "Easy girl, what was really happend actually?" both of them looked at Athrun while panted.

"Who's this girl, Athrun?" "Zala, Can you get rid of this **sicked** **maniac** from this room, please!! I feel like I want to puke."

Dearka twitched, "Hey, I resent that! Listen blondie, it's just misunderstanding. It's not like I expected my towel dropped and accidentally you saw my 'thing'!"

"Shut up!! And don't call me blondie when you're blond yourself!!" Cagalli shouted loudly, she then realize the last part and turned around, blushing crazily. "Cover yourself you pervert!!"

Athrun, got a picture on what happend, stared amusedly on the two of them. "Dearka, she's right. You got to cover yourself. ( took the blasted towel from the floor) here! I'm seriously don't wanna a naked butt guy strolled around my house."

Dearka pouted when he saw athrun supressed a laugh but failed to prevent a chuckled. "What's so funny athrun?! You won't laugh if you're in my shoes now." He snatched the towel from the blue-haired boy's hands and wrapped it around his waist. "Ouch, that barbaric girl surely could give a pack of punch." Dearka nursed his left cheek.

Cagalli turn around "What did you say, sicked pervert?" threatened to gave him another punch.

"N- nothing.. hehehehe. Well, I better get dressed." Said Dearka nervously to the blonde girl but suddenly he smirked at her " I bet you liked what you see right." then he bolted out from Athrun's room before Cagalli could give him a piece of her mind. "WHY YOU!!" Cagalli blushing madly.

Dearka laughed loudly as he reach his room and resume to take shower. When he rinsed his hair he realize something "O right, who's that girl anyway? Is she Athrun's guest?" he wondering about the hot blond girl in athrun's bathroom, then an imaginary bulb showed on his head and he smirked "Bad Athrun bad, I never thought you have a gut to brought a girl to your room. Naughty naughty" he chukled silently as he thought something pervert in his mind.

**Meanwhile**

They kept silent after Dearka got back to his room, Cagalli too shame to talked and Athrun kept an amused smiled on his face. "Soooo... what was really happend?" he asked amusedly.

"You didn't want know." Cagalli said flatly as her cheeks still pink.

He chuckled, "Well, I got the picture. But stil I really curious about it."

"Arghh!! Fine, but don't you dare to laugh!!" she said loudly.

**Flashback**

_After her little 'explorer' around Athrun's bathroom, Cagalli waited patiently for Athrun's return. She silently hummed a song to distracted her from felt bored. After a while, her ears pick up the sound of someone's footsteps. Cagalli thought it was Athrun so she prepared to questioned him about his action, trapped her in this bathroom._

'_click' was heard from the door._

_When the door slowly opened, "Finally, what took so lo—" stopped in the middle of her sentences. Her face was as red as lobster, in front of her a naked man stood. It's looked like he also bewildered about something._

"_What the--?! Who are you?" But he didnt expect what was happend next, he felt something soft touch his feet so he looked down and saw that his towel had drooped. He then looked back to the girl's face absentmindly, it seemed his mind didn't registered the accident yet, and saw that her face was blank, then turn into shade of red and stammered. But before he could reacted the girl before him screamed on the top of her lungs._

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"_

_Cagalli's initial reaction was punch him with all her might, which she did. Dearka moaned in agony and touched the cheek she punched. "What the heck!! Wai—"_

_Cagalli cut him off as she attempted to kick him where the sun didn't shine, ehem his 'thing', "Eat this, Maniac!!_

"_Whoa!!" Dearka avoided her kick and ran off, away from the blond girl. "What are you doing!! You almost made me im— AWW!!" Cagalli began to threw anything on her reach._

**End flashback**

Cagalli stopped her talking when she saw Athrun's face gone red and he place his hand over his mouth to suppress laugh that threatened to came out. He couldn't take it anymore, he burst out laughing so loud. He clutched his stomatch and there's a tear on the corner of his eyes for laughing so hard.

Cagalli's face became even more red then before "HE-HEY!! You've promised that you won't laugh at me!! Stop laughing, you MORON!!"

"AHAHAHA.. I- I'm s-sorry.. ahaha... it j-just," Seeing Cagalli would explode anytime soon he struggled to stopped his laugh. He cleared his throat, "Okay, I'm sorry for laughing but it just funny. " Athrun chukled again and earned a blush from Cagalli.

"I hate you, Zala.if i know you wouldn't keep your words i won't tell you, huhm!" Said Cagalli in annoyance to Athrun.

Athrun smiled apologeticly to Cagalli " I'm sorry really. Forgive me?"

Cagalli blushed when Athrun looked so sincerely at her with his lucious green eyes and she looked away ' Please, don't look at me like that...'

"O- okay. You're forgiven but with one condition..."Cagalli smiled teasingly and her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Something tell me, it won't good." Athrun said nervously.

Cagalli pouted that Athrun found cute for her, "Aww... You're no fun. C'mon be man!"

Athrun sighed at her childish act but still smiled nonetheless, "Okay, whatever. Just said it." He said defeatedly.

Cagalli's smiled widened at this and already in the deep tought ro figured what he wanted. Athrun smiled at her cheerful and happy, just then he realize that he talked to Cagalli like he already know her for a long time. He found that he didn't find a difficulty to talked with her not like any other girl he know.

"Soo.. what do you want me to do? Or do you want something?" Athrun inquired curiously at the amber eyed girl.

Cagalli remember that they still have some business to do, "Umm.. I guess it can wait. There's something I want to talk to you."

Athrun recalled what she was here for, "Okay. I have something to discuss with you too. But first, maybe we can talked in more appropriate place." He realized that they still standing infront of his bathroom. Cagalli sat on the chair and Athrun sat on the bed, she rubbed her knees with her hands when the awkwardness came over them again and made her wonder where the aura friendliness just now had gone.

"Sooo... what do you want to talk?" asked Athrun.

Cagalli said uneasily "ah, right. Umm... you know we married now right... and I.. I have to live here from now on. But I don't know anything about you, except name of course. I think maybe we can start to get know each other."

Athrun nodded, agreed,"Yeah, I think so too. Let's start over, I'm Athrun Zala. I'm 18 years old, I'm still in highschool but next year I'll go to college. I'm schooled at Archangel highschool. My birthday's on 29 October."

"Well, I'm Cagalli Yula Attha and I'm 18 years old. Like you, i'm also in highschool, i'm schooled at Kusanagi Highscool. My birthday's on 18 May."

"Okay, I guess that was the basic information to know. We'll have much time to get to know each other."

"You know, didn't you feel strange or awkward to be married in this earlier age? Honestly, when i heard about the news i felt angry with my father. I know it's for the best of his company, but still..." Told Cagalli as she bent down her head so her bang covered her eyes.

Athrun looked sadly at her,"Yeah i'm also felt awkward with all that happend. But I'm not angry, maybe because i'm too surprised to be angry. Actually, when my parents told me about it, it's like world already fell on me. But I realize that my parents had their reason..."

Cagalli looked at him curiously, "Hey, i wonder about something... What made you agree to do this, I mean don't you have a girlfriend?"

"This is for my mother, I don't want to upset her because she will had an operation for her illness., even though the operation don't make sure she will survive. She wanted at least I have someone to take care of me, and it's not just my father. And no, I don't have a girlfriend." He blushed when he said the last part.

Cagalli felt sorry for him, "I'm sorry to hear that..." she couldnt said anything beside that because she never been in that situation, beacuse her own mother was dead when she gave a birth to her.

"Don't be. But thank you for your symphaty" Athrun smiled gratefully at her.

Both of them became silent and each of them were in the deep thought. Cagalli felt uneasy with the gloomy feeling that envelop them but she didn't know what to say anymore. After a while, Cagalli decided to broke the silence but before she can parted her mouth, someone interupted her.

"Hey you two, what are you doing?" Dearka come in dressed fully and still fresh from the shower.

"Just talking. Do you need something?" Said Athrun.

Dearka walked over them and sat himself on the bed beside Athrun, "Saaaay Athrun... Who's is she? Your girl?" He grinned at Cagalli but she just glared at him.

Atrhun blushed, "NO!! She's not my girl. And her name's Cagalli. Cagalli this Dearka, he's my classmate and he also my roommate" Athrun explained.

Cagalli widened her eyes, "Wait, you mean that this maniac also live here??"

"Hey!! I maybe a little pervert but all men are pervert. and don't called me maniac!" Dearka pouted trying to looked cute but it just made Cagalli stared disgustingly at him.

Cagalli stared at the two man in front of her, two man, live in together. Plus One of them walked around naked butt. Cagalli shudered at the conclusion, "A-athrun.. uhh, you're not a gay right?" Cagalli asked nervously.

"WHAT!!" Athrun and Dearka shouted unison in shock at the statement Cagalli made.

"Well, do you?"

"Where did you have crazy idea like that. For your information, I'm straight! I like **girls**!!" Dearka practically shouted his explanation.

"Then why do you walked around this flat **naked** and went to **his** room" Cagalli pointed Athrun for emphasized.

"Well duh!! I already told you it was just misunderstanding!! And I went to his room to borrow his shampoo." He explained to Cagalli patiently but his eyes twitched. Athrun just shudered when he thought about that.

"Reeaaally??" Cagalli stared disbelief at them.

"You just won't believed me, aren't you?" Dearka sighed defeatedly.

"Cagalli I make sure to you that I am 100 percent straight!!" Athrun said flatly.

"And do you think I wanna wasted this handsome face to be a gay? Many girls will cry for that you know. Maybe even you." Dearka grinned smugly.

Cagalli and Athrun just rolled their eyes. "As if!"

"Ouch, it hurts," he coyly clucthed his heart for emphasized. " Anyway, like I said who's this **barbaric** mean girl (Cagalli glared at him) Athrun? You never brought a girl with you to home before, unless..." He paused then grinned, "Ah finally you take my advice. My little Athy became a real man, I'm so happy" He faked a tear to add the dramatic effect.

"Shut it Dearka. And what do you mean I'm finally became a man? I already a man since I was born!!" Said Athrun indignantly.

The blond man just grinned wide, "Well, I will leave you two to have fun. And don't get too naughty, 'kay? And here for you." Dearka winked at the supposedly couple and give them a protection. They both blinked at Dearka's hand that held the 'thing' and instantly blushed more redder than tomato after they mind registered what it was. "Dearka, you really sicked!!" Athrun shouted with red face.

Cagalli stood up abruptly with a red face mix of embarrassement and rage, made the chair dropped and walked slowly toward Dearka who stared nervously at Cagalli. "W-what?"

Cagalli bonked his head hard, "This WHAT!! Ughh.. I know form the start that you really are sicked pervert!!" Cagalli shouted hotly and indignantly at the dark skinned man who clutched his head in agony.

"AWW!!" Dearka rubbed his head where bump slowly formed.

Athrun felt sorry for him and made a mental note to not made Cagalli angry in any way ever "Dearka, it's not like that. You see, Cagalli is my **cousin.**"

"What?" Cagalli looked incredulously at Athrun and her face showed 'What-the hell?' looked to him. Athrun looked back her with 'Just-play-along' look. Cagalli just could nodded hesistantly at him.

"Huh? Your Cousin? I never knew that you have a cousin Athrun?" Dearka asked him curiously.

"Now you know. She's my cousin from far away country so I seldom met her. Her father was my mother's brother. And she'll live here from now on, she's in the same age with us. Please try to get aong with her ok?"

"Finally after a long time, there's a girl in our wasted home. No prob Ath, as long as she don't be more mean. " Dearka winked at the fuming blond girl.

Cagalli ignored Dearka, "Anyway, where is my room? I want to pack my stuff." She demanded.

Athrun stood and began to walked "oh right, I almost forget. Follow me and Dearka could prepared our meal, I'm starving."

Dearka pouted, "Why me?"

"Dearka!!" Said the blue haired boy sternly.

"Alright, alright." Dearka sighed and walked out of the room .

Athrun waited until Dearka out of the ear-shot, then he turned to Cagalli who has waited the explanation of his statement earlier about she is his cousin.

Athrun took a deep breath, " I know you must be confused when I said that you are my cousin, but I have my reason. I hope you can understand."

Cagalli looked perplex at him, "Reason? What reason? I thought you—" Suddenly Cagalli was being interrupted by growling sound.

Athrun stared dumbfoundedly at Cagalli whose face was turn into beet red, and turn even more redder when Athrun chuckled at her. "Ahahaha... I guess your stomach protested at you to fed. Let's eat first then we can continue this."

Cagalli, still red face, mumbled "I- I guess your right." She walked past Athrun while fuming under her breath about stupid stomach and stuff with Athrun followed after her. Suddenly Cagalli stopped and turned around to face her, the blue haired boy just stared questionly at her. "err.. where is the dining room?"

Athrun pointed at a door, " Just beyond that door, our dining room combined with kitchen."

Cagalli nodded and started walked at the direction that Athrun pointed. When she reached the door she realized Athrun walked on the opposite way from her. She turn around asked, "You come?"

Athrun replied, "Just a sec, I want to called someone. Why? You scared of Dearka?" he teased.

Cagalli huffing a bit "Of course not!! I just don't want to be with him alone. Who knows what will he do."

Athrun chuckled, "You know, that accident really just a coincidence. He just appear in wrong place and wrong time. Forgive him okay?"

Cagalli said in disbelief "are you sure?"

Athrun nodded "Yep! well, he **is** pervert but I'm sure he didn't meant _that_ to be happend."

Cagalli sighed resignedly, "Well if you says so. But if he do something funny I'm up for some **serious** beating!" Said Cagalli smiled evilly as she cracked her knuckel.

Athrun chuckled "As you please, Princess."

Cagalli paused, and blused when she heard what he called her, "W-what did you say?"

"What? I'm just called you princess." He said coolly with a hint of teasing on his eyes.

Cagalli turned into a deep red, "Sh-Shut up!! And don't call me princess!!" she turned around and went to the dining room with red face.

"oh Athrun?"

"hmm? what?"

"Are you sure you're not a homo?"

"Heck NO!!"

"Just kidding!"

Athrun just chuckled when he saw her retreating form, but as soon as she disappeared from his sight. He blushed deeply and covered his face with his one hand, 'What's wrong with me? My tounge was slipped when I called her princess. And since when did I was that relax when I'm around girls? Hhhh.. what is she doing to me?'. Athrun just sighed and walked toward the phoned on the end table.

****

A/N : hhhh... finally i can finish this chapter. i really sorry for the long update, but i'll try to update sooner. hontouni gomenasai!! plz review

and thx for all who review me.

cagallirockz : he know he is engaged but he didn't know that Cagalli would come that day.


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret ClaireEstheim

Please Support this

secondly

Team no ff will be boycotting the site (ff) from June the 8th through Sunday  
the 10th. Please do the same. The more of us that don't visit the more impact  
we will have. The idea is to make the site lose ad revenue, hit them where it  
hurts. Let them know we can and will walk away and find other places to post  
our fanfictions. Please join us and spread the word.

Feel free to participate.


End file.
